Release
by RosePetal7
Summary: Friendship can mean different things to different people. Sara's struggling and Gil's there to help her. Possible spoilers for Season 12! Please be advised...


**My intention was to continue from where I left off on my latest story. However this one came to mind after learning of what's to come for Season 12. *For those who aren't up to speed on the current season, this could be a spoiler!* Anyways, this is totally random. Recent pics from the next two episodes got my thoughts going. A different take on what some people might do. Read with an open mind. Everyone reacts to spoilers differently :)**

**Do not own CSI!**

Release

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Sweat was dripping down her face. Her muscles were aching but she didn't care. Against the plea of resistance from her body, she continued to run.

Her treadmill was usually a serene environment. It enabled her to run free from the everyday stresses. She loved running. All of her frustrations could be left behind in minutes.

This time was different. "...this is the hardest decision I've ever made." She replayed the scene over in her head. There were sniffles, tears, hugs, and words that stung. Another person was leaving Grave Shift. Felt like just yesterday Langston left, now Catherine. She didn't know why she was so emotional. Sadness, hurt, anger, and frustration were overwhelming her usually serene run. Her fists were clenched, her brow was furred, and her feet were stomping with brutal force.

Then her anger and frustration turned to hurt and sadness. Her fists released, her brow relaxed, and her feet slowed from a run to a walk. She sniffled. Tears made their way down her cheeks. She brought her hand to her mouth-stifling a sob. With her other hand she ripped the cord out of the slot, bringing the treadmill to a stop. It all came cascading out. The tears and sobs were overwhelming. She leaned down, her elbows on the handles and her hands covering her face. Without a fight, she let it all come out.

Little did she know she had an audience. Gil was watching from the doorway. He was frozen in his spot. Sara was distraught. His wife was breaking down and he had no clue as to why. He couldn't take anymore of this. "Honey?" She instantly stiffened. Quickly she tried wiping her nose and dabbing the tears. She had no idea how long he had been standing there. It was useless. He saw enough. She straightened up and turned to face him. He made the slightest gasp. Her eyes were red and puffy. No doubt she looked like hell.

For what seemed like minutes the two just stood as they were. They stared into each other's eyes and breathed. In her best attempt to look away, a sob escaped her lips and he was right at her side. "Oh, honey." Instinctively he took her in his arms and kissed her head. He rocked his body ever so gently. To ease her shakes he rubbed her back. The pounding of her chest ceased to an even rhythm. When she loosened from her husband's arms, he looked at her with concerned eyes and guided her into the living room. He left and returned with a glass of water and some tissues.

"What is it that has you so worked up?"

Sara shifted in her seat. "Catherine announced today that she's leaving the lab."

A moment of silence passed. Gil had this look of bewilderment and sadness on his face. He brought his hand to his chin and let out a breath. "I'm surprised, but it was bound to happen. I haven't spoken to Catherine recently, but I guess a month ago we talked and something seemed off. She was her usual sounding Cath, but something was missing in her voice. A lack of enthusiasm maybe? She's probably grown tired of doing the same thing for all these years. I don't blame her. I was in her shoes."

"I think everyone had their suspicions. It didn't end all that well between her and Vartann. And with Linds being away at school, I could imagine how lonely she's been. The goodbyes were hard. She got teary eyed and started crying after she gave her farewell speech. The hugs seemed to drag on forever. I can't recall there being that much sadness in one room since-Warrick."

Gil's hand had covered Sara's. "You're probably wondering why I got so upset. Catherine and I were never that close, yet we had this connection, ya know? I remember when I found out that Hank cheated. After the case we were working, I ended it with Hank. I walked to Cath's truck. When I got in I used all of my strength not to cry in front of her. She turned to me and asked if I had plans. I said no and then she asked if I wanted to get a beer," Sara chuckled. "I smiled at her and told her to drive. I felt oddly happy then. She could've chosen not to deal with me, but she took me out and distracted me from everything."

Gil traced lines up and down Sara's arm while maintaining constant eye contact. He nodded his head encouraging her to go on. "But I will never forget when Cath was roofied and taken to a motel. She called me. Out of all the people she could've called, she called me." Sara was shaking her head in confusion. "Granted I was the only other woman on the team, but she trusted me. Catherine felt comfortable asking me for help. It's just-I-I'm at a loss for words. I just felt so special at the time."

"Did you ever tell her any of these things?"

Sara pondered the question. It should've been a simple yes or no answer. Apparently it wasn't.

"I don't think I ever did. I've told her what a great CSI she is. I think or I would hope she knows what a wonderful friend and co-worker she is. But no, I never said it directly to her.

She deserves to know this. It's not a permanent goodbye, but it would feel wrong if I didn't tell her."

"I couldn't agree more. Catherine would really appreciate that and you would be able to relax knowing that you got it off your chest. Do you any better?"

"Yes, very. I'm just glad you're here with me. I have no clue how I would've handled this."

"You would've figured it out eventually. I'm glad I'm here, too. I think some comfort food is in order."

"If you say so, Gilbert."

"How about grilled cheese?"

**Well? Please keep any negativity to a minimum :) I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
